The present invention relates to an arrangement for a Christmas tree stand comprising a bottom part and a part supported by it, whereby adjustment means are provided between the aforementioned parts to permit adjustment of the aforementioned tree-accommodating supporting part to the desired angle.
Adjustable Christmas tree stands are previously disclosed through, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,395, DE 3,421,733 C2 and DE 3804670 A1. It is necessary, however, to actuate screws and similar when it is wished to vary the angular adjustment of the tree.
The principal object of the present invention is thus, in the first instance, to solve the aforementioned problem and to permit angular adjustment of the tree in the Christmas tree stand without having to unpack a tool kit in order to do this.
The aforementioned object is achieved by means of an arrangement in accordance with the present invention, which is characterized essentially in that the central part of the bottom part exhibits a curved external convex contact surface for a spring capable of making contact with it, and in that a connection extends through the central part between the spring and a holder capable of being accommodated in the internal accommodating part of the aforementioned central part, which holder is attached to the supporting part.